Kareoke Night
by Devious Writer
Summary: Suggestive themes, rated T for a reason. May extend for one more chapter, though unlikely. The heroes have some time at Club Rouge, and they get drunk and stupid. Then, they find a kareoke machine and they start singing. I don't like this fic, it needs a lemon, or it's not useful for anything...


Karaoke Night

* * *

So, my computer tells me I wrote this in February, a month after "Burning Desire" but I feel that the quality of that story surpasses this one very much. Though this is a parody, I feel that it is lazily written and does not meet the quality work I could produce now, even if it's still terrible. However, it is still a story I wrote, intended to be here, so I shall post it here, though unedited.

* * *

Sonic took a deep breath in the cold night breeze, he loved running, and nothing could stop that. He was running along with his friends and Shadow. Ok, so Shadow's his friend too, I guess… He was with Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Classic Sonic (Don't ask), Silver, Blaze, Chaos, E-123 Omega, E-102 Gamma (Don't ask), Espio and Rouge. They, of course, weren't running at full speed, to accommodate the slower friends. They were going to a bar, and since they didn't have means of transport because race cars weren't allowed to go through Station Square and Shadow's vehicles were all broken. Sonic sighed as he saw Gamma turn back to walker mode to jump over a curb, and then change back to wheel mode. He stopped to let him and Cream catch up, who were being guided by Rouge.

"I am going to get so drunk tonight!" Shadow said cheerily as they started running again, as some cars honked their horns at Sonic, which they usually did to encourage him to save the world whether anything was happening or not.

"Shut your mouth, Shadow, not beside Cream! And Tails isn't that old either!" Rouge said with a disapproving glare. Shadow chuckled a bit and did Sonic`s trademark grin, which surprised Sonic, as he hardly sees him so upbeat.

"To be fair, you and I are the only ones old enough to drink, those 3 don't count." Shadow replied to Rouge, while pointing at the 2 robots and Chaos.

"If it weren't for the drinking permits you lot got from saving the world so many times, you'd all be up to your ass in police charges." Shadow said, kicking on his Air shoes. Rouge sighed, leaning forward to go faster. _Man, when you're going so slowly, you realize how big the world really is!_ Sonic thought.

"Wake me up when we get there; I'm going to take a quick nap." Shadow said, and he spun around, leaned back in a 45 degree angle, and fell asleep with his air shoes doing the work for him. _Show off, _thought Sonic as he continued walking, not daring to do anything funny to Shadow, as he would kill anyone that tried.

"How does he control those shoes?" Tails said as he looked at Shadow. "There's got to be something he uses…" Tails continued.

"This is going to be great! I found out recently that Shadow sleep talks!" Rouge said with a grin on her face.

"What does he usually talk about?" Chaos asked interested

"Ah… Maria, where are you? …Ugh, jet propulsion system is down, I must use fire… hmm… Oh Rouge… looking good tonight, I love that fake bomb on your shirt… What, it's real? …Ah, I am the Ultimate life form! Sonic, ugh, come here, I'm going to smack some sense into you! Ugh… Where's that damn FOURTH Chaos Emerald? … Elise is a gross son of a bitch… ugh… I am the real Sonic… ugh you come here you sassy little bitch, I'm going to fuck you so hard, spa- god!" Sonic slapped Shadow in the face as he continued to sleep talk without noticing.

"There is no god… *snore* I will kill you! … Sonic, where'd you buy those shoes? …Hatsune Miku makes the best songs ever… Rouge, are you sure you aren't a stripper? I got tons of rings…" Shadow continued, as Sonic recorded all of it. He then noticed they were a mile away and was about to wake Shadow up and so he tapped him on his shoes, and the rockets turned gigantic and Shadow flew away, just as they got to Club Rouge.

"Whoops…" Sonic said scratching his head as Rouge laughed hysterically. "I'll get him!" he said and chased after. 10 sec. later, they were back.

"You sure are a heavy sleeper…" Sonic laughed as Shadow walked up with the gang.  
"Ah, V.I.P. access…" Sonic said as he entered the club.  
"Oh, Sonic, you see when you're with me, you get more than V.I.P. access," Rouge said with a grin.  
"That sounded so sexual…" Shadow laughed as they walked in. They sat there selves down and order shitloads of pizza, vodka and a bit of milk for Tails and Amy.

"Sorry if it feels awkward to see us eat and just sit there" Classic Sonic said to Chaos and the robots.  
"HOLY SHIT YOU CAN TALK?!" Sonic asked in surprise.  
"Sonic CD, bitch," Classic Sonic replied. "LET'S DRINK!" Classic said as he chugged vodka and alcohol at the same time.  
"No wonder you're such an alcoholic piece of shit…" Silver said to Sonic. Knuckles laughed hysterically, and everyone turned to see what he was looking at. Chaos was pouring alcohol over his face and all the water in his body turned brown and foamy.

"Is that healthy for you?" Blaze asked, sitting beside Chaos.

"Who cares…?" Chaos replied. Everyone started talking about shit and outs of nowhere Sonic dared Blaze to drink out of Chaos, which shut everyone up as they stared at Sonic.

"What?" Sonic asked shrugging.

"Best, idea, ever." Tails said as everyone started chanting "do it" loudly. Blaze sighed, and whispered something into Sonic's ear, which made Sonic blush. Then she got back, and approached Chaos, whose facial expression was unreadable. She went up to his arm, about to lap from it, when Shadow yelled.

"Do it from between his legs to make it look sexual! It won't matter! He doesn't have genitals!" "Shut up Shadow!" Blaze replied as she started lapping out of Chaos's arm, and everybody started cheering.

10 minutes later everyone but Tails and Cream were as drunk as high as hell.

"Tails, it's a bit dark here, I'm scared…" Cream said with her high pitched voice.

"Aw, sit beside me, it'll be alright." Tails said to Cream sweetly. Cream nodded happily and rushed to Tails sighed, and they snuggled up really close. I mean _really_ close, REALLY, _REALLY, REALLY_ FUCKING CLOSE. Cream was practically sitting on Tails. _Ah, kids… they're so adorable at times…_ Sonic thought. Then Tails turned to Sonic, then winked and smirked. Sonic blinked_. Man, Shadow was right, I am completely clueless…_ Sonic thought. Amy, on the other hand, thought Tails was taking advantage of Cream, when she suddenly winked at Amy, mouthing something. Amy just sighed.

Everybody sobered up enough to think again, while that wasn't a problem for Chaos and the two robots anyway. Chaos however had to go drink gallons of water, because of Blaze…

"I think we should do something with that karaoke machine over there," Espio said, making his ninja sign. "It'll be fun!"

You're on, Espy" Sonic said, as he jumped up onto stage and turned on the machine and clicked 'random' and said: "Let's do this!" He said, as he watched the lyrics carefully, which told him the first line would be: "Thunder, rain and lightning." _Sounds like this is going to be a queer song…_ Sonic thought, regretting his choice. He started singing, and loved the song more and more.

"…gonna happen to us, all the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake. I see the chaos in foe everyone who are we, what can we do!" Sonic jammed as everyone cheered.

"It's your turn, Shadow!" Sonic said as he threw the microphone at Shadow. Chaos stared at Sonic.

"Do the lyrics seem familiar to you, Sonic? Chaos asked.

"Not in the slightest!" Sonic replied.

Shadow's song started, and the first line would be: "Can you feel life, moving through your mind?" _I hope this isn't some emo shit…_ Shadow thought.

"There's a face searching far, so far and wide." Shadow sang as everyone cheered like last time. Then it was Knuckles turn. He pressed random and it got him "Kick the Rock". Shadow walked back off stage to Rouge, and drank more beer, muttering about the air.

"This is Knuckles, and I'm back! ...Huh, must be a rap…" Knuckles said.

"I gotta chase a bat, huh, yeah, Rouge, she's sexy and smooth!" The line made Rouge jump.

"Who the hell made that song?!" Rouge questioned, as everyone else laughed.

Everyone was having a fun time, with Silver singing 'Dreams of an Absolution', Tails singing 'Believe in Myself', and Amy sang 'My Sweet Passion' which gave Sonic and Classic Sonic chills. Shadow walked back up on stage and sang 'This Machine', missing most of the words. He finished, no noticing the lyrics were about him, Rouge, and Omega, and passed the microphone.

"Uh, h-here you *hiccup* go, Sonikku…" Shadow gave up the mic and passed out a bit later.

"I don't care what you're thinking as you turn to me, because what I have in my two hands is enough to set me free…"

"…Let me show you just what I'm made of!" he finished, and everyone clapped. Sonic, Silver, and everyone else looked so jealous, but maybe that was because they were drunk. Chaos stared up at the singer, along with Gamma and Omega.

"Should I shoot him?" Omega asked, while Chaos looked around.

"Target confirmed." Gamma said as he targeted Metal Sonic, who was on stage still singing.

"He shall be annihilated!" Omega said, aiming his arms at the stage.

"Aw, let Metaru stay!" Sonic said as he walked up to them.

"You're drunk." Chaos said as the robots walked away bored.

"Totally sober, let him stay, we could have fun!" Sonic said, with a strange smile on his face.

The party finally ended, (it was a party?) and everyone started leaving. Sonic walked up to Metal, whispering something into his robotic ear. Then they walked out to the back of Club Rouge, ignoring Shadow, who was cursing about rabies, whatever that was.

* * *

-_- Really? Shadow is so out of character.

*Shadow sighs, and crosses his arms*


End file.
